


Are you bready for this?

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically, attempted baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: A quick look in the life of Terushima and Fukunaga's domestic life.





	Are you bready for this?

**Author's Note:**

> Ship/Character:Any Gen or romantic, OR suggestions: Fukunaga&/Any,  
> Fandom: Haikyuu!!,  
> Major Tags: None  
> Additional Tags: None  
> Do Not Wants: None
> 
> Prompt:  
> Most amount of puns in one conversation : Filler's choice

“When you tell people you’re bringing them flowers I’m pretty sure this isn’t the kind of flour that people usually think about you know.” Terushima looks up at the normally silent cat that was half coated in enough flour that he looked like he would blend in with the snow if he laid down on the ground outside. Fukunaga looked as if he had lost a fight with the blender and it was all Terushima could do not to laugh.  
  
“Babe-chan you look like you’ve seen a ghost. Or been a ghost.” He snickers and tries to at least wipe some of the flour off his face only managing in smearing it around much to Fukunaga's lack of amusement.  
  
“You’ll be toast if you keep getting this on me. I wasn’t bready for this kind of a mess.” Fukunaga shakes his head only managing in having a puff of white flour escape from his hair.  
  
The pun has Terushimas mouth twitching into a smile, his kitten may have been shit in the kitchen but if he was still up for making puns then it wasn’t as if it was all lost. “It could be worst, at yeast we’re together in this.” It earns him a snicker so he keeps going. “We raised to the challenge of baking together and then when all is said and done it’ll be a real mouthful.”  
  
“You know most of your ideas are half-baked.” Fukunaga points out, with a glitter of amusement in his eyes.  
  
“You go along with them anyways. In fact, I’d say that you are always bready to go along with me and my half baked ideas Babe-chan.” Terushima smiles and wraps his arms around Fukunaga kissing one powdery cheek.  
  
“It’s cheating to use the same pun twice but I loaf you so I can let this slide fur now playboy.” Fukunaga leans back into the hold, not minding how much flour that he’s getting on the both of them at this point.  
  
“We’ve got about thirty minutes till the cake will be done. Do you think that’s enough time for me to touch your buns?” Terushima winks at him even though he can’t see him.  
  
“Yuuji.” Fukunaga says fondly before thinking. “At yeast let me get the flour off first and we can figure it out after.”  
  
That answer was good enough for Terushima, who proceeds to pick his boyfriend up princess style and take them to the bathroom for a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Fukunaga guys.


End file.
